


Bad Brain Day

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto has a bad brain day, and Gladio helps him through it.





	Bad Brain Day

**Author's Note:**

> redamantias asked: if ur still looking for prompts....we know prompto has self esteem issues. so what about like, 1 (or all ;) ) of the bros just really, spoiling and doting on him on a bad day. it could be fluff or something steamier ;), or whatever u wanted. take care! i love your writing <3

“Hey, Prompto, you still here?” calls out Gladio’s gruff voice in the locker room. **  
**

Prompto startles, and begins rushing to put on his socks and shoes. “Yeah, I was just–just thinking–”

His footsteps get louder and stop by the lockers at the end of the row. Prompto ducks his head down, hoping his hair covers his eyes well enough.

Given how Gladio doesn’t come closer and stands there in silence, Prompto has to assume his hair has betrayed him.

“You alright, Prom?” Gladio asks much more softly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be ready in a minute,” Prompto says, pleading in his mind for Gladio to leave him be for just a few more minutes.

No luck. Heavy footsteps sound closer and closer, and Prompto gives up. He buries his face in his hands, pressing the palm against his eyelids so no one can see that tears are leaking through.

He feels more than hears Gladio kneeling in front of him.

“What is it?” Gladio asks. “Are you hurt?”

Prompto shakes his head, his throat too tight with tears to allow him to speak without sobbing.

“Okay,” Gladio says. His warm, rough hands gently lay on Prompto’s arms, and soothe them.  _Stop it_ , Prompto thinks,  _you’re going to make me cry harder_. And then Gladio says, “It’s okay to cry, you know,” and Prompto starts sobbing.

“Oh, okay, come on,” Gladio says, and Prompto finds himself pulled into Gladio’s chest, arms warm and tight around him.

Prompto stays there, crying and hiccuping for a little while, not even bothering to wiggle his arms out from where they’re trapped between them. When he’s calmed down a bit, Gladio asks with his hand rubbing his back, “Did something happen?”

Shamefully, Prompto shakes his head. “No,” he mutters into Gladio’s chest. “It’s fine. Nothing bad happened. It’s just my dumb brain.”

“Prompto,” Gladio says. “It’s not  _nothing_.”

“It’s stupid. Nothing happened. I’m fine, I shouldn’t be taking up your time–” Prompto says as he tries to pull away, but Gladio holds him close.

“It isn’t  _fine_  since it was bad enough to make you cry by yourself in the locker room,” Gladio protests, and the frank reminder of how pathetic Prompto is makes him wince. “No, I don’t mean–you can have bad brain days, and it is  _important_ , and you can always come to me for help. You don’t need to deal with it alone.”

Prompto doesn’t think he could ever actually seek someone else out while he’s like this, but… Gladio will be disappointed in him if he doesn’t. “I’ll try,” he says.

“That works,” Gladio says, and Prompto feels light pressure on the top of his head where Gladio presses a kiss.


End file.
